To meet the increasing need and provide for the expansion and amplification of the state occupational alcoholism program, it is proposed that funds be provided to employ and support three occupational alcoholism specialists to be added to the Staff of the Texas Commission on Alcoholism. Under the supervision of the Director of Industrial Programs, one such person will be charged with the responsibility for developing a program for state employees whose job performance is impaired by excessive use of alcohol. The second specialist will be located in the Houston area, and the third specialist in the Dallas- Fort Worth area because of the heavy employee population concentration in these areas. The three specialists will also handle assignments in other areas of the State to establish employee alcoholism programs in both the private and public industrial sectors. They will assist in initiating programs, developing policies, set up supervisory training programs and assist in implementing programs that will utilize existing community resources for referrals for the rehabilitation of employed alcoholics. This program is essential if the State of Texas is to provide the services necessary to prevent the further development of alcoholism among its employed population, and to rehabilitate the 273,000 alcoholics that are estimated to be employed in the State today. The expansion of alcoholism services as outlined in the Project will materially affect the health, economy, and quality of life of the citizens of Texas.